la chica que amaba el mar tanto como yo
by kizuna-miso
Summary: tsunami siempre es obserbado por una chica desde que tiene memoria y por un extraño accidente se conocen ...mal summary es mi primer fanfic que subo , sean directos con sus opiniones tsunamixoc


Salí como era de costumbre temprano por la mañana con solo mi pantalón corto naranjo y negro , mis gafas entre mi cabello, y mi tabla de surf, mientras caminaba a la playa, mire la blanca arena y ahí estaba como de costumbre… sentada en la arena con un pantalón naranjo con blanco hasta la mitad del muslo y un a polera de tirantes negra hasta el ombligo, llegaba siempre temprano en la mañana, mas que yo, y luego se iba tarde en las noches , bueno supongo que se iba luego … pero por primera vez puedo decir que hay alguien que ama al mar como yo…

La conocí cuando comencé a surfear , ella se levantaba asustada cada vez que me caía de la tabla y sonreía cada vez que salía de un tubo ileso …¿Qué habrá hecho cuando me fui con los de Raimon? ¿y con los de inazuma japan? ¿a quien habrá visto surfear?... ¡¿y por que diablos me preocupa? … a mi nunca me sucede eso …demo, me hierve la sangre al pensar al pensar que sus brillantes orbes rojos están posados en otro chico…quizás deba preguntarle a Tachi que es esta sensación tan rara… es decir, ni siquiera se como se llama pero me preocupa el hecho de que mire a otros chicos aparte de a mi …¡¿Qué diablos me sucede?

Me detuve de surfear ,me senté en mi tabla y me quede mirándola, tiene la piel oscura pero no tanto como la mía, los ojos rojos y el cabello negro corto tocándole los hombros, con flequillo hacia el lado derecho, sonrío alegremente y sentí un calor en mis mejillas, raro ¿no?

Seguí mirándola hasta que una gran ola me boto de sorpresa, me di unas vueltas en el agua y choque con mi tabla ,golpeándome en la cabeza .

desperté y lo primero que vi fue su rostro demasiado cerca del mío , sentí ese calor en mis mejillas aun mas fuerte , me di cuenta que tenia mi cabeza en sus piernas , ella tenia algo con lo que presionaba mi frente

-tenias una herida en la frente ,solo la estoy curando –dijo con voz dulce

-a-arigato …soy tsunami josuke

-mizore… itsuka mizore –sonrío levemente – es un placer

-gracias pero~ …-trate de levantarme pero ella me detuvo con sus delicadas manos

-aun no termino tsunami-san

Luego de que terminara de limpiarme la frente , me senté junto a ella viéndola de frente ,nuestras miradas se cruzaron , ella río un poco con las mejillas rojas

-¿s-sucede algo?-pregunte

-n-nada, es solo que siempre te he visto desde lejos y me da gracia verte de tan cerca

-¿te doy gracia?-dije medio confundido y medio molesto

-n-no me refiero a tu rostro-dijo nerviosa- es que pensé que nunca te hablaría tsunami-san

-josuke … llámame josuke , mizore-chan

¡¿Qué diablos fue eso? "llámeme josuke, mizore-chan" ¡ni siquiera con toko soy así! …es definitivo …. No lo quería admitir …pero …. ¡Estoy completamente loco!

-como tu digas josuke-kun

-e-eh ¿quieres ir a cenar?

-me encantaría …gracias, pero josuke-kun ,no es necesario que seas amable por lo de mi casa

-¿tu casa?

-mi casa se quemo ayer ¿no lo sabias?

-no…lo lamento ,si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa

-no quiero molestarte , además , no nos conocemos –remarco lo ultimo

-nos hemos visto desde hace 7 años , cuando yo aprendí a surfear

-p-pero aun así….-miro sus manos triste , eso casi me mato

-¿Qué es lo que mas amas?-pregunte de la nada

-lo que mas amo …es eso –dijo apuntando el enorme mar

-yo también-sonreí –vamos , te ayudare a conseguir algo ¿si?

-josuke-kun…¿Por qué me ayudas?

-no puedo dejarte sola como si nada , mizore-chan

-no es necesario –dije levantándome con una sonrisa-pero ….¿sabes cocinar?

-s-si , yo me encargare

Caminamos a paso lento ,hablamos de todo , me contó de lo que sucedió en su casa ,al parecer su madre se suicido en su casa y para hacerlo quemo la casa, ella solo quedo con un par de cosas , su padre le dijo que si quería ir a vivir a Italia con el, ella se negó rotundamente y dijo que eran dos razones , la primera era por que amaba el mar y la segunda no me la dijo, dijo que era un s-e-c-r-e-t-o , como sea , compramos comida como para todo el equipo de oumihara , ella lo compro todo con su tarjeta , bueno , la de su padre ,además, se compro algunas cosas para ella ,no me dejo verlas ¿raro, no?

Llegamos a mi casa , una cabaña de madera cerca de la playa , rodeada de plantas y césped , la guíe hasta la cocina , rápidamente comenzó a preparar todo , tome una silla y me senté al revés de esta mirando a mizore tan atenta

-tachimukai-san suena como tu hermano menor

-supongo que si , Tachi es muy tímido a comparación con migo , pero siempre esta ahí cuando lo necesito como yo lo estoy para el

-me gustaría conocerlo algún día

-prometo traerlo un día ¿si?

-ve a cambiarte , ya casi esta listo

Me duche ,sentía que tenia que estar muy limpio y bien para ella , me puse una camiseta blanca sencilla y unos pantalones azules hasta las rodillas , antes de ir con ella llame a Tachi

-¡Tachi!-exclame al escucharle

-( ¿tsunami-san? ¿sucede algo? )-pregunto extrañado

-n-no es nada grave…solo tengo una duda

-( ¿en que puedo ayudarte, tsunami-san? )

-bueno….

Comencé a contarle todo detalladamente, le dije del extraño calor que sentía cuando estábamos demasiado cerca , el río cuando termine de contarle todo

-¡Tachi! ¡no te rías! ¡ayúdame!-dije

-( tsunami-san….es bastante fácil )

-¡dímelo!

-( estas enamorado, tsunami-san )

-enamo~ ¿Qué?

-( significa que te gusta mizore-chan )

-¿m-me g-gusta?-pregunte con la cara roja

-( por supuesto… bueno debo preparar unas cosas )

-¿a donde vas?

-(a-a ninguna parte en especial )-dijo algo nervioso

Guarde mi teléfono y Salí a la cocina, no estaba, ¿comedor?, tampoco, Salí afuera y había una pequeña fogata, había una manta en el césped y sobre esta la comida, ella se había cambiado por un vestido color blanco con tirantes sencillo corto , la luna estaba llena sobre nosotros

-te quería agradecer por todo –dijo con un leve sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa

-n-no fue nada

Comimos animadamente, su comida era deliciosa , se lo repetí cada vez que pude, se podría decir que incluso mas que las chicas de inazuma ,luego de comer estábamos sentados en silencio , vi su mano y sentía deseos de tocarla ,mire su rostro y desee besarla …¡¿besarla? … me recosté y me removí el cabello molesto , ella me miro extrañada y me calme

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto

-nada , olvídalo …. Solo miro las estrellas

Ella se recostó a mi lado y sonrío …tenia deseos de tomar su pequeña mano ,pero ¿Qué debía hacer? No puedo tomar su mano y ya

-mizore-chan …¿puedo tomar tu mano?

-s-si, por supuesto

Todo rojo tome su mano , entrelace sus dedos con los míos , mi otro brazo lo puse tras de mi cabeza para aparentar estar tranquilo pero la verdad es que nunca estuve mas nervioso en mi vida , luego de unos minutos la sentí tiritar

-¿tienes frío?

-un poco

-ven -la llame

Ella se acerco a muy la rodee con mis brazos , ella se apoyo en mi pecho que latía con rapidez , trate de calmarme pero es inútil , pasamos unos minutos en silencio abrazados

-gracias josuke-kun … no se como pagarte todo lo que haz echo por mi

-si cocinas como hoy y sonríes como siempre … con eso soy feliz

¡baka!

-¿sonreír?

-e-e-es que m-me gustan tus sonrisas –dije nerviosos

-arigato-sonrío

-¿quieres entrar? –¿antes de que diga otra estupidez?

-será mejor

Entramos de la mano ,caminamos hasta mi habitación donde me di cuenta de un inconveniente que no es tan malo como parece

-solo tengo una cama y es la mía

-uh….

-p-podríamos dormir juntos

-¿j-juntos?

-si no te molesta

-n-no

-bien! –dije antes de quitarme la camiseta

-¡j-josuke-kun!

-l-lo lamento , yo suelo dormir sin camiseta

-bueno-suspiro mas tranquila

Nos acostamos cada uno mirando a su propio lado , sentí que se dio vuelta y tímidamente toco mi espalda desnuda , me di vuelta para apreciarla ,sonrío y yo hice igual

-¿sucede algo?-pregunte

-buenas noches josuke-kun

Se veía tan linda , sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad ,tenia un tierno sonrojo y no me resistí mas …la bese lentamente ,me rodeo con los brazos y yo me levante con poco para quedar con mi torso sobre ella ,me quede sin aire y lentamente me separe de ella para sentir su jadeante respiración

-buena forma de agradecer-dije riendo tontamente

-supongo que si-

Volví a acercarme a ella ,esta vez , el beso fue mas como yo, algo salvaje, supongo que no lo hago mal, quizás debería preguntarle a toko ya que fue mi primer beso , pero mizore-chan no es como toko, ella es mas dulce , todo en ella es dulce , es como yo ,le gusta el futbol soccer pero ama el mar como yo. Nos separamos y bese su mejilla la cual esta ardiendo

-será mejor si dormimos ¿no?

-tienes razón mizo-chan

Ella se volteo y yo la abrase por la espalda, sentí un extraño calor en mi cuerpo al sentirla tan cerca de mi ….creo que Tachi tenia razón….

Estoy enamorado

Raramente no es primera vez que sueño con mizo-chan, eh soñado varias veces con que estamos en la playa juntos en el atardecer, solo algo cambio … nunca soñé que nos besábamos , solo hoy .abrí mis ojos , estaba estirado en toda la cama , de lado , mi mano derecha tocaba las almohada, me levante rápido al pensar que la había empujado fuera de la cama pero nada …derepente un agradable aroma llego a mi habitación ….¿que será?... pancakes y naranja , me levante de un salto y seguí el llamada de ese exquisito aroma , la vi cocinando los pancakes y , dejándome llevar por mis instintos, la abrase por la espalda

-buenos días –dije alegre

-buenos días josuke-kun, espero que tengas hambre

-bastante

Comimos el gran desayuno preparado por mi dulce chica ….¿"mi dulce chica"? …. Tachi me las pagaras por decirme que estaba enamorado…

Bueno ,había preparado jugo de naranja , pancakes , tostadas …. Yo nunca comía cosas así ,siempre un poco de arroz al desayuno ,hablamos de los inazuma de nuevo , me dijo que le emocionaba escuchar de ellos y de mi

-¿conoces a fidio aldenas?

-así es , es como mi hermano pequeño , fidio siempre me cuido

-¿eres mitad italiana?

-si , si quieres puedo prepararte pasta

-me encantaría ,pero…

-¿pero?

-quisiera llevarte a un lugar especial hoy

-¿un lugar especial?

-así es , un día de campo , no es muy lejos

-prepara~

-no , ve a cambiarte , yo me encargare de todo

-como digas-dijo resignada

Luego de que esta se duchase ,fui a yo a ducharme , al final la obstinada chica tierna (maldición, de nuevo) preparo la comida , guarde dos tablas de surf en un bolso especial para ellas .caminamos 20 minutos por el bosque hasta llegar a mi escondite ,una playa desierta , el agua transparente y arena blanca , nadie había venido excepto yo y ella

-bienvenida a mi paraíso , eres la primera que traigo a este lugar

-josuke-kun…

-¿s-sucede algo?

-arigato –unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas ,me asuste ,deje caer todo y la abrase escondiéndola en mi pecho

-lo lamento-no sabia que decir ,ni siquiera sabia que había pasado

-estoy feliz … nunca conocí a alguien que confiara en mi como tu lo haces , fidio no es mi amigo , nos criamos juntos …. Nunca e tenido un amigo de verdad

-yo lo soy –sentí una punzada en mi corazón-yo siempre te protegeré

Que fue ese dolor en el pecho … que sentí al decirle que éramos amigos ….lo soy ¿o no?... pero , los amigos no se besan ¿o si? …¡no! …¡tsunami josuke, cálmate!

-ve a surfear …josuke-kun

-acompáñame

-y-yo no se surfear

-te enseñare

Me dio un ataque de estupidez , limpie sus lagrimas con mi índice ,luego bese su frente , me quite las gafas y se las deje en las manos , ella se las puso

-te quedan bien

-gracias

-¡vamos!-dije emocionado tirando de su mano

Tomamos una tabla así le enseñaría lo básico , cuando nadamos hasta la ola ella iba debajo de mi nadando ,trate de no aplastarla con mi peso , tenia aroma a naranjas , y aroma a mar , el inmenso mar , le indique que debíamos hacer , nadamos a una ola no muy grande , hasta ese momento iba todo bien, pero cuando tratamos de levantarnos y subimos a la ola , nos caímos , pocos segundo de haber subido a la ola , subí rápido a la superficie y me sujete de mi tabla , no la vi por ninguna parte ¡maldición! Me sumergí rápido en el agua y la vi hundiéndose , nade lo mas rápido que pude hasta ella , la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la orilla , la recosté en la arena

-mizore… despierta por favor …. No me dejes ahora!

Comencé a darle respiración boca a boca ,hasta que reacciono ,tomo mi mano y unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos , se sentó y me abrazo cayendo sobre mi , unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir pero las quite con mi antebrazo , la abrase muy fuerte como si se fuera a ir

-gracias josuke-kun … gracias por salvarme

-tranquila ….dije que te protegería y lo are

No podía dejar que esto volviera a suceder , su vida casi se me escapa de las manos , estaba muy molesto , pero con migo mismo , al a verle obligado a hacer eso

-¿sucede algo?-dijo ,sacándome de mis pensamientos

Tenia una mirada extraña ,como de preocupación y de miedo ,al parecer me vio molesto ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo me mira?

-solo…

-dime la verdad-dijo autoritaria

-es que si te hubiera sucedido algo…yo no~

-el mar serio incapaz de llevarnos , pero prefiero que el mar me lleve a verte molesto o triste

-mizo-chan….

-vea surfear si quieres, yo iré en unos minutos

-no iras

-si iré

-no

-si

-no –dije molesto

-si

-no~

Me beso lentamente ,tomando mi rostro , yo muy nervioso tome su cintura …..ese extraño calor volvió, ella se separo lentamente de mi

-si-dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno pero ten cuidado

-y tu tabla?-pregunto sentándose a mi lado

-siempre vuelve a la orilla-dije levantándome

-ve a surf, yo te observare como siempre

-esta bien , ten cuidado

Volví a las olas intranquilo , me caí mil veces , pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza verla caer en el abismo que es el mar

-por favor … no te la lleves … amado mar-susurre

Mire a la orilla y no la vi. Comencé a nadar rápido a la orilla pero una voz me llamo por mi espalda… era ella en la otra tabla

-¿y esa cara?

-s-solo…

-¿Pensaste que el mar me llevaría?

-si-musite

-tsunami josuke-se acerca a mi quedando junto a mi y tomo mi mano-el mar jamás nos haría eso por que lo amamos

Tenia razón, si yo amaba el mar el no seria capaz de quitármela. Empezamos a surfear, ella caía siempre y a mi me daban mini-infartos cada vez que lo hacia , nos detuvimos para comer unos bento que ella preparo , estaban exquisitos , luego de comer nos recostamos en la arena

-¿a que le temes, josuke-kun?

-¿a que le temo? … a todo lo que es contrario al mar , como volar en avión… ¿y tu?

-también le tengo miedo a volar en avión … y a las tormentas eléctricas

-¿Por qué?

-la primera vez que me quede sola hubo una gran tormenta, me escondí bajo la mesa

-oh… pues si te sirve de consuelo, cuando fuimos a la FFI e puse a gritar como un idiota en el avión

Rió, rió mucho y yo también lo hice, seguimos hablando de nuestro pasado y de nuestro futuro, ella añoraba estudiar cocina, era su sueño de pequeña … yo siempre pensé que el mar lo era todo ….¿pero que haría después? , ella me dijo que me ayudaría a decidir algo en la que fuera bueno , le agradecí por la preocupación …ella no dijo nada solo, sonrío

-al parecer pronto conoceré a tachimukai-san-dijo de la nada

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-soy una adivina-dijo divertida

-yo no creo en esas cosas

-¿Por qué?-pregunto con la cabeza hacia un lado como niña pequeña

-no lo se

-¿y como creías en que yo no me ahogaría? ¿Cómo confías en el mar? ¿y en mi?-pregunto algo molesta

-mizore-chan…

-g-gomen…n-no quise decir eso

-mizore-chan, yo confío en ti, no confíe en las personas que dicen adivinar, confío tanto en ti como en el mar

-¿confías en mi?-pregunto algo seria

-por supuesto ¿y tu?

-yo confío en ti, josuke-kun

-¿te gusta este lugar?-pregunte mirando mi amado mar

-es hermoso

-¡bien!

Busque en el bolso donde venían algunas cosas , un cuaderno y un lápiz, escribí un poco y se lo entregue

-¡fírmalo!-le pedí

-"este lugar es nuestro paraíso

Aquí quedan nuestros, secretos, sueños y esperanzas, junto a nuestro gran amor … el mar

Itsuka mizore y tsunami josuke"

-¡listo! ¡Este es nuestro paraíso!

-gracias, ¡vamos a surfear!-dijo animada

De nuevo, caía a cada rato, no era buena pero al menos se divertía…el sol comenzaba a decender, le dije que fuéramos a ver el atardecer .nos sentamos en la ya fría arena cubiertos ambos por una toalla, la abrase por un costado y ella se recargo en mi hombro

-pide un deseo-susurre

-¿un deseo?

-si, yo pedí uno al primer atardecer que vi aquí , ahora te toca a ti

-desearía… que los momentos así duraran por siempre

-me gustaría eso

Se veía tan perdida en aquel atardecer que decide no dejarme llevar por mis torpes impulsos, solo la abrace mientras nos perdíamos en el ocaso

Cuando el sol se escondió totalmente nos preparamos para irnos a casa, le preste mi chaqueta

-¿inazuma japan?... vaya si que eres grande josuke-kun

-tu eres muy pequeña para mi chaqueta, además … tome la primera que vi , no me fije

-pronto tendrás que irte-dijo triste

-lose pero prometí protegerte y lo are

-josuke-kun…

-¡iko! ¡ya estoy cansado! –trate de disimular aquel dolor de dejarla sola aquí

Estaba muy oscuro así que tome su mano para guiarla hasta la casa ya que el camino me lo sabia de memoria, entramos y nos recostamos en mi cama …nuestros parpados pesaban y al final caímos en un profundo sueño

Desperté y vi mi celular ….¡las 12!

Di un salto hacia el suelo y me metí al baño para darme cuenta que …. ¡se estaba duchando!

-¿mi-mi-mi-mizore?-pregunte rojo y nervioso

-¡jo-josuke!

-¡d-disculpa!

Salí corriendo y serré la puerta de golpe, me apoye en esta hasta caer al suelo ,pude ver si exacta silueta por el crista nublosos de la ducha y sentí algo raro. Luego cuando estábamos comiendo cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban nos poníamos rojos como tomates

-lo lamento… me asuste ya que a esas horas estoy en las olas … y no pensé muy bien , a veces olvido lo que es vivir con alguien mas –reí tontamente

-olvídalo josuke-kun ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

-no lo se ¿quieres hacer algo especial?

-no, vamos a la playa ¿si?

-de acuerdo ,pero iremos a comer helado

-¡si!-dijo emocionada

Me sorprendí al escuchar gritar con tanta emoción, este es nuestro tercer día juntos y ya se le pego toda mi emoción

-g-gomen –se disculpo nerviosa

-no , me gusta

-eh… -se sonrojo-b-bueno creo que tu me contagias tu energía y buen animo

-creo que hasta se te pone el cabello rosa-bromee con ella mientras tocaba su cabeza

-si-sonrío-…. Mañana hay festival

-¿quieres ir?-pregunte al retirar mi mano de su cabeza

-si ¿y tu?

-me encantaría , demo~

-no importa , podemos ir normal , como nosotros mismos-sonrío

-me leíste la mente…-dije sorprendido

-supongo que es donde somos tan unidos-sonrío sonrojada

-¡vamos!

Fuimos a nuestro amado mar , surfeamos pero esta vez mejoro , de 3 intentos 2 se caía de la tabla , pero aun así me daban esos malditos mini-infartos y le pedía de rodillas a mi amado mar que no le hiciera daño y que no la alejara de mi. Fuimos a ver el atardecer a la arena ,fuimos interrumpidos por un mensaje en mi celular

-"nos vemos a las 10 en el puerto mañana" –leí de mi teléfono

-¿Quién te lo envío?-pregunto curiosa

- no lo conozco , pero igual lo veré mañana

-¿iras mañana?-pregunto algo preocupada

-iremos , tengo un buen presentimiento

-de acuerdo-suspiro algo inconforme

-¿quieres ir a comer helado?-odio verla deprimida , no me importa el helado

-¡si!¡amo el helado!-que rápido

-¿pensé que amabas el mar?

-puedo amar muchas cosas-me miro sonriendo

-supongo que si-mire el sol

Llegamos a ducharnos y luego a la cuidad , íbamos cruzando una calle y quedamos justo en el medio de esta, la abrace para protegerla y tranquilizarla

-no te muevas-susurre

Los autos pasaban junto a nosotros demasiado cerca pero al final logramos llegar al otro lado sanos y salvos, caminas en la calle junto a la playa y vimos unas pequeñas tiendas en la calle , ella se dirigió a una mesa con joyas y yo me quede observándola unos metros lejos de ella

-supongo …que tendré que irme…-susurre

Compro algo , no se que es , y se acerco a mi , me entrego una pequeña llave con una cadena

-es una llave-me dijo

-lo note-lo ate en mi cuello

-con la llave abres esto-me mostró un guardapelo plateado con el dibujo de unas olas

-¿y que tiene dentro?

-hay algo escrito

-¿algo escrito?¿que es?-la curiosidad mato a el gato , el mío no , yo no tengo gato

-es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o , el día que tengas que irte lo abriré

-déjame verlo-dije tratando de convencerla , no es fácil

-los ojos de cachorro no te ayudaran-

-¡vamos por helado!

Fuimos a la heladería a la cual solía llevarnos el entrenador de oumihara después de los entrenamientos , pidió uno de chocolate al igual que yo y nos sentamos en la fría arena observando la luna reflejada en el mar

-el chocolate es mi favorito-dije entusiasta

-el mío igual , se parece a ti

-¿a mi?-pregunte confundido

- o-olvídalo-dijo roja como tomate

-como sea –mire el mar- haz visto que tan calmado esta el mar por la noche , se parece a ti

-entonces es como tu en el día

-supongo

Caminamos hasta la casa , a la mitad del camino la subí a mi espalda , tarareaba una pegajosa canción. Al llegar ella se cambio en la habitación y yo en el baño, me quede mirando las estrellas desde la ventana de el comedor … me preocupa dejarla sola …pero aunque quiera ,no puedo llevarla ….¡yo no soy de pensar en lo peor! ¡confío en que si nos separamos volveré a verla pronto! .

Regrese a la habitación y … ella estaba dormida con una tierna sonrisa, me acerque lentamente, me senté junto a ella y acaricie su cabello negro y su delicado rostro… creo que no solo estoy enamorado sino ….

La amo

La amo como el mar … y a diferencia del mar a ella no debo compartirla , es solo para mi. Me acosté junto a ella , la bese levemente y la abrase …volví a soñar con ella , estábamos en la final de la FFI y yo hice el ultimo gol , por ella … Salí rápido del estadio en dirección al mar y ahí estaba ella con un vestido azul como mi amado mar, me abrazo y yo le correspondí ,nos besamos…nos separamos un poco y ella me decía "ai shiteru"…

Desperté y ella no estaba , de nuevo , me levante y fui a la cocina removiéndome el cabello , ella estaba preparando algo

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunte

-Macedonia

-mace~¿Qué?

-fruta picada , pero le añadí crema batida

-suena delicioso

-apresúrate ya son las 9

-hai

Mientras comía ella se ducho y luego fui yo, partimos al puerto, ella llevaba una falda negra y una polera naranja con tirantes , yo traía un pantalón corto blanco y negro junto a una polera azulada

-¿quien será?-pregunte al poner mis brazos tras mi cabeza

-no lo se

-puedo ver el collar-la curiosidad me mata desde ayer

-no josuke-kun

-¿¡siiiiiiii! , ¡por favor!

-no

-por favor-suplique

-no

-por-favor?

-n-no

Tome su rostro y la bese lenta y apasionadamente , ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y yo le abrase por la cintura elevándola un poco …nos separamos lentamente , tome el collar sin que lo notara y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla

-¡no!-me lo arrebata de las manos

-¡por favor!

Actuaba como niño pequeño con berrinche , la curiosidad mato al gato , no el mío , pero si al parecer al surfista

-solo sigue caminando josuke-kun-me dijo mientras seguía el camino al puerto

Cuando llegamos al puerto y vi al anónimo del mensaje que no era nada mas y nada menos que los inazuma

Los salude a todos emocionado , a Tachi le desarregle el cabello como hermano mayor a menor ….pero … ¿tendré que irme ya?

-¿y-y que les trae a Okinawa?-trate de ocultar la pena que traía

-mañana son las selecciónales de Asia y tu debes ir a inazuma –dijo el capitán

-endo-san decidió que seria una buena idea venir a verte y luego tu te fueras con nosotros-añadió Tachi

-b-bien , vamos a la playa y preparare la comida-dijo ella

-¡s-si! ¡los invito a comer a casa!

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente ,íbamos juntos sin tocarnos , algo incomodo , gracias a dios Tachi se nos acerco

-ella debe de ser mizore-chan

-si , mizo-chan el es Tachi

-tachimukai yukki es un placer

-es un placer tachimukai-san –dijo con una pequeña reverencia

-Tachi esta bien , mizore-chan

-claro Tachi-kun

-mizo-chan yo te ayudare con la comida

-¿enserio, josuke-kun?

-si , tu tranquila

El capitán la distrajo un rato junto a haruna, aki y fuyuka mientras yo y Tachi hablabamos

-nos iremos mañana por la mañana

-lo suponía –mire la llave-no puedo dejarla sola, pero ella no seria feliz si me quedo a causa de ella

-entonces si te gusta-dijo con algo de …superioridad , el tenia razón

-no me gusta-mire el mar – ella es como el mar para mi

-¿Cómo el mar?... entonces la amas ¿la amas?-me pregunto curiosos

-si y me gustaría gritarle a todo el mundo que la amo-dije emocionado- pero no se como –con la cabeza gacha

-¿Por qué?

-me dolería mas dejarla

-no puedes guardarte eso tsunami-san

-supongo que no

-vaya estas tan desanimado que no pareces tu-dijo algo desanimado

-tienes razón-me doy unas palmadas en la cara -¡deja de dar lastima tsunami josuke!

-anímate tsunami-san , aprovecha tu ultimo día con ella

-¡tienes razón!

Llegamos a la casa y los demás se pusieron a fugar futbol soccer fuera de esta, ayude a mizore-chan a preparar la comida , ella insistió en pasta , le dije que era muy complicado para prepararle a todos , pero con esa tierna sonrisa fue mas que suficiente para convencerme, la ayude a prepararlo y fue muy divertido, luego entraron fudo, fuyuka y toramaru a ayudarnos.

-será mejor preparar mucha comida, con el apetito de midorikawa-kun y kabeyama-kun no me sorprendería que los demás nos muriésemos de hambre-dijo fudo con tono burlón

-tranquilos, hice mucha pasta , pero suponía que ustedes llegarían hoy así que también hay curry

-que lista-le sonreí

-les parece si esta tarde vamos al festival y luego hacemos una fogata en la playa?-pregunto emocionada

-una gran idea mizore-san-le respondió fuyuka

-gracias fuyuka-san , por favor llamen a los demás , es hora de comer

Desocupamos la sala , no tenia muchas cosa así que no fue difícil, todos se acomodaron en el suelo a comer, estaba delicioso como siempre y a todo les gusto la comida ,pero ….no podía quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que la dejaría sola , la mire de reojo y sonreía vacía mente ,pero luego me miro preocupada y yo para tranquilizarla le bese su frente ,se puso roja pero se veía tierna con una pequeña sonrisa ,endo nos miro extrañado

-¿Qué son ustedes? ¿son novios?-pregunto

-n-no endo-san-respondió tímidamente

-ambos seria una buena pareja-añadió Tachi

Tachimukai yukki….¡me las pagaras!

-¿tu lo crees?-pregunto mi chica dulce

-se ve que tiene un fuerte lazo-añadió fuyuka

-¿un lazo?-pregunte

-claro que si…¿o no?-pregunto lo ultimo algo asustada

-¡por supuesto!-la abrase por el costado

Estupido ¿no?

Aun así , no se si decirle que la amo o no … lo único que se es que debo ser fuerte para no llorar al momento de despedirnos , no soy tan fuerte como pareciera ….aunque solo hayamos compartido muy poco ella se ha vuelto muy valiosa para mi.

Luego de comer fuimos a la playa, al parecer ella con kido se llevaban bien por que a ella le gustaba n las estrategias del equipo de oumihara mientras yo y Tachi hablamos , el mas que yo ¿raro , no? M el hablo de toko pero no le preste mucha atención por estarla viendo a ella , Tachi le decía "la chica roba suspiros" , no entendí a que se refirió pero aun así el es el romántico y yo el impulsivo, raro o demente ,cualquiera funciona, aun no se como haruna le gusta goenji y no a Tachi, baka

Surfeamos un rato y luego jugamos soccer todos juntos , reíamos con las caídas extrañas que ambos teníamos, en un momento ella trato de quitarme el balón pero caí sobre ella

-j-josuke…-susurro nerviosa

-gomen-reí-supongo que caimos~

-de forma entupida-río

La ayude a levantarse y la mire , su rodilla sangraba

-a-aki!ayúdame!

-josuke-kun no es para tanto

La tome en brazos y la muy testadura se cruzo de brazos y se negó rotundamente a que la curaran así que la abrase sosteniéndole los brazos ,mientras aki la curaba

-¡vamos! No cuesta nada curarte!

-T^T no me gusta

-no seas infantil , ya todo esta bien –me acerque a su oído y le susurre- si tu no me dejaste en la playa con la herida en la frente yo no te dejare cuando necesitas mi ayuda

-josuke…-susurro roja como tomate

Se tranquilizo y se recostó en mi pecho mientras le curaban luego de un largo rato volvimos a jugar, es muy hermosa … ¿Por qué fui tan idiota para no darme cuenta antes de caer de esa ola?

Luego de la playa fuimos al festival con ropa normal ya que luego iríamos a la fogata en la playa, jugamos unos juegos ,ambos tratamos de ganar un pez pero somos… poco pacientes, comimos choco-bananas y también Mochis con helado. Caminamos entre los árboles hasta un pequeño monte y nos sentamos a ver el ultimo rayo de sol antes de oscurecerse sin el

-¿Qué harás cuando me vaya?

-esperar que vuelvas josuke-kun

-¿me esperaras?

-claro que si …-mira el cielo- los amantes del mar no pueden estar separados

-¡tienes razón! ¡volveré con el trofeo de la FFI! ¡daré mi mejor esfuerzo!-dije animado

-lose –sonríe- y espero ver ese trofeo

-lo prometo, te lo prometo mizo-chan

Sin previo aviso la bese, fue lento y dulce, es dulce…la extrañare mas que a nada, yo se que el mar siempre tendrá a alguien que le quiera pero ella….estará sola. Nos separamos y me abrazo a lo que obviamente le correspondí ,ella se escondió en mi hombro y su respiración era tranquila chocando en mi cuello

-será solo un par de meses

-no te preocupes por mi , quiero que estés concentrado para ganar

-escríbeme-le pedí

-tratare , pero me seria difícil escribirte , no sabría que decirte

-tranquila-le despeine un poco-pero quiero que tengas esto-me quite los googles y los puse en sus manos

-pues-de su bolso…si traía unos y no me di cuenta , tomo unos googles con marco mas oscuro y mas cuadrados-son para ti

-gracias mizo-chan-sonreí

-no hay problema josuke-kun-me correspondió de igual manera

Volvimos de la mano moviéndolas animadamente como niños pequeño , o como endo, luego preparamos la fogata en la playa ,comimos malvaviscos , la abrase mientras todos cantaban emocionados , kogure trato de hacerle una jugarreta con una rana pero ella la acepto bien, de igual forma lo regañe , ella le acaricio la cabeza y le sonrío cariñosamente ,todos sonrieron ante esa actitud maternal , siguieron cantando, ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la orilla del mar , yo la seguí ,ella se había cambiado por un vestido azul claro , como el de mi sueño, es ahora o nunca

-mi-mi-mizore-chan, n-necesito d-decirte a-algo-¡malditos nervios!

-¿Qué te sucede, josuke-kun? Te ves algo serio-dijo alegre mientras saltaba y bailaba en el agua

-b-bueno y-yo e-es que

Estaba nervioso, nunca había estado mas nerviosos en toda mi vida ,pero por primera vez ella fue la que tomo la iniciativa besándome de sorpresa y me tomo de sorpresa pero me deje llevar por aquella sensación

-quiero que veas el interior del guardapelo –dijo cuando nos separamos

-¿enserio?-pregunte emocionado

-si-ella sonrío sonrojada , al fin veré el maldito guardapelo

Ambos nos quitamos el collar , introduje la llave en el guardapelo , lo tome en mis manos y me sorprendi ante el gravado en su interior

"Suki daisuki"( me gustas mucho)

-suki daisuki, josuke-kun-dijo tímidamente

Vi una lagrima caer de su suave mejilla, tenia cara de ilusión y esperanza pero ojos de tristeza , tome su barbilla y la bese levemente

-suki daisuki-mizore-chan

Me abrazo fuertemente y caímos a la arena , sonreímos para luego besamos mientras rodábamos en la fría arena , el agua nos cubría la parte inferior del cuerpo … nuestro amado mar

-volveré solo por ti

-y el amado mar-río un poco

Volvimos a la fogata con los dedos entrelazados y seguimos cantando alegres , demasiado felices , Tachi se me acerco y me pidió si podíamos hablar , me separe de ella sin no antes besar su mejilla

-dime Tachi ¿Qué quieres saber?-pregunte con los brazos tras la cabeza

-¿le dijiste?-siempre el curioso tachimukai

-ella me lo dijo-sonreí

-¿y le pediste que fuera tu novia?

-¿novia?

-tsunami-san-suspiro

-e-es que…

-¡tsunami-san!

-creo que …seria triste tener a una novia esperando, pero no a un amor , seria… mejor para ambos, además, es lo mejor …quizás… hasta se enamore de alguien mas

-no lo creo, se nota que le gustas mucho

-gracias

-¿nuevos googles?

-le di mis viejos googles y ella me dio estos-los apunte

-¿por que no renuncias?

-por que le prometi traerle el trofeo de la FFI , no me ire para perder

-tiene sentido

Volvimos todos a mi casa a dormir , los demas en la sala y yo con ella en mi habitación, me abrazo y yo le bese , luego serramos los ojos para caer un un profundo sueño. Volvi a soñar con ella en nuestro amado mar, surfeando, luego en la playa comiendo macedonia, era un sueño perfecto junto a mi dulce chica

Desperte y ella seguai dormida por primera vez, me prepare con mi uniforme de los inazuma japan, luego comenze a preparar la macedonia , Tachi desperto y me ayudo , según me dijo es una receta italiana , me encanta ,es como ella dulce e italiana

Apareció desde mi habitación ya vestida, con una falda azul y una polera de tirantez blanca , se me acerco y beso suavemente

-¿Cómo dormiste?-pregunte

-muy bien ¿y ustedes?

-bien-sonreí

-muy bien ,gracias por preguntar mizore-chan

-¿te gusta cocinar ,Tachi-kun?-

-no tanto , solo lo hago por ayudar a tsunami-san

-¡gracias Tachi!-le dije animado

Estoy ansioso , no por irme, si no por que volveré, la extrañare eso esta claro, le di un poco de naranja, ella me sonrío , ama la naranja como yo a ella

-deliciosa

-¡buenos días!-dijo endo al entrar animado-¿Qué es eso fruta?-pregunto curioso

-macedonia , endo-san , es una receta italiana

-¿Italia?

-mizo-chan es italiana-le dije

-mitad italiana-me corrigió

-¿conoces a fidio?¿fidio aldenas?-le pregunto

-si , fidio es mi hermanastro

-ya veo , quizás tu tenga la misma habilidad que el

-no, yo no tengo tanta habilidad como el …. Por favor endo-san llama a los demás a desayunar

-¡hai!-dijo antes de irse feliz a despertar a todos

Luego de comer todos se comenzaron a preparar para irse, fui a mi habitación a preparar mi bolso , ella me siguió se sentó en mi cama y suspiro largamente

- no debería ir-dije al sentarme junto a ella y tomar su mano

-me sentiría mal si te quedas por mi … ve , yo estaré bien josuke

-lo se , tu eres fuerte

-gracias

Me levante y la abrase atrapándola en mi pecho , luego la bese hasta que algún idiota nos interrumpió tocando la puerta , me separe de ella y abrí la puerta

-lamento interrumpirles ….pero ya es hora de irnos-dijo Tachi serio

-si-volví , tome mi bolso y la mano de mi chica dulce para encaminarnos al puerto

Caminamos animadamente , solo quería irme para volver, llegamos al puerto y luego la frente

-¡suerte!-dijo con una sonrisa

-cuídate

-igual

-te ….te extrañare-dije algo rojo

-y yo a ti

Subí al transbordador de los últimos, antes de subir le di mi chaqueta, comenzó a agitar su brazo despidiéndose y yo le hice con ambos

-¡suki daisuki josuke!-grito

-¡suki daisuki mizore-chan!-exclame con todo el aire de mis pulmones


End file.
